The Valentine's Chronicles
by MaidenMoonshine
Summary: Gibbs opens a case on his team's many chronicles on the upcoming holiday, and he isn't too pleased! But will his suspects be able to escape and wreak the havoc that he fears? Only the unfolding investigation will reveal the truth! (WARNING: mention of disciplinary spanking of consenting adults)
1. Chapter 1 - Gibbs' Top Case

**So, although I am still working on "Elves", I still want to write a Valentine's story for the team. So, here is a special look into the communication of the team over a very special holiday. Let's sneak up to Gibbs' desk and peek at the folder on the top of his pile. Be very careful - he can walk without a sound! Let's grab a copy and then rush out of here!**

 **...**

 **Case:** Contraband Valentine's Party

 **Suspect:** Miss Abigail Scuito, Forensic Scientist

 **Aliases:** Abby, Abs

 **Cohorts:** Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo; Timothy "Tim" McGee; James "Jimmy" Palmer; Ziva David

 **Location:** NCIS Forensic Lab

 **Date Investigation Launched:** February 1

 **Status:** Active

 **Investigator:** Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Annoyed Boss/"Dad"

...

 **Did you get all of that information? How about a quick comment on what you saw? Perhaps you could review the facts and make some notes on your investigation!**


	2. Chapter 2 - February 1st Group Text

**NCIS Group Chat**

 **Members: Abby, Tony, Timothy, Jimmy, Ziva**

….

February 1:

 _Abby_ : Hey, everyone! Hi! So, it's February - the most romantic month of the whole year (though I think that December with all of the magical feelings should be a close second).

 _Ziva_ : What?

 _Tony_ : Which what, Ziva?

 _Abby_ : Guys, don't interrupt!

 _Tony_ : How can we interrupt? It is a text message, ABBI!

 _Abby_ : Don't spell my name wrong!

 _Timothy_ : What were you in the middle of saying, Abby?

 _Abby_ : So, I was saying, before being interrupted….

 _Tony_ : I DIDN'T INTERRUPT!

 _Timothy_ : Don't yell, Tony.

 _Abby_ : Guys! I am going to have the party of the century on Valentine's Day.

 _Ziva_ : We're working that day.

 _Abby_ : I know. That's why I'm hosting the party.

 _Tony_ : Here at work? Great idea!

 _Timothy_ : Great idea?! Tony! Abby, Gibbs will have your head if you start planning a Valentine's Day party. Remember how annoyed he was last year when you got the glitter everywhere? I remember him telling you then that you were not to hold any more Valentine's celebrations at work or there would be consequences.

 _Ziva_ : What consequences?

 _Abby_ : Oh, but Timmy, he won't know! It will be a secret!

 _Timothy_ : How do you plan on keeping a secret that long?

 _Abby_ : Oh, I'm a good secret keeper! Gibbs will never suspect a thing.

 _Timothy_ : Abigail, this is Gibbs, dictating my message to you through McGee. You'd better stop planning anything for Valentine's. Now get off the darn computer and get back to work!

 _Abby_ : Okay, so who blabbed?

 _Tony_ : Not me. Ask Ziva.

 _Abby_ : ZIVA!

 _Tony_ : Look who's yelling now!

 _Ziva_ : I didn't say anything.

 _Timothy_ : No one said anything, Abby. And Gibbs looks annoyed. Wait, he's headed for the elevator. Get back to work before he gets down there! Oh, and sorry that I had to write that. Boss demanded that I tell you. Somehow he just knows this stuff.

 _Abby_ : Right? It's like he's omniscient! Or magic!

 _Tony_ : Going before Boss slaps me into next century. Talk later.

 _Timothy_ : Good plan.

 _Ziva_ : Yes, good plan.

 _Abby_ : Later. I'll get back to you all on the secret plan later.

 _Jimmy_ : Hi, just joined the chat. Thanks for the invite, Abby. What did I miss? Uh, guys? I guess I'm the only one here. I'll just read the other texts and catch up with all of you guys later. Dr. Mallard is scolding me for being on my phone. Need to go autopsy. Never a dull moment, am I right?


	3. Chapter 3 - February 2nd Note from Gibbs

**So, now what will happen? Oh, wait, there's Gibbs coming out of Abby's lab. He does not look too happy! He seems to have left a note behind. Anyone else interested in seeing what is going on?**

...

 _Feb. 2nd_

 _Abs,_

 _I am writing this out in a dated note so that_ _if_ _you decide to disregard my instructions - and_ _if_ _and_ _when_ _you get in trouble for throwing a Valentine's party despite my instructions NOT to - I will have evidence to show you when you are whining about the consequences that proves that you were given fair warning._

 _Do NOT push me on this, Abigail!_

 _Love ya,_

 _Gibbs_

...

 **So, I know that this is a different style than I normally use while writing, but this was just such a fun idea that I could not pass it up for another medium. I would love to hear/read some feedback on this to see if people are enjoying it. Do any of the investigators out there have a moment to spare with leaving a quick comment? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4 - February 2nd Abby's List

**My goodness, every time we pass the lab no one is there. However, I do notice that Gibbs' note has disappeared and an open notebook is left on the table. I wonder what type of evidence is in there?**

...

ABBY'S LIST FOR THE MOST AWESOME VALENTINE'S PARTY EVER!

1.) Talk to all of the others to confirm that they will all come to the lab on Valentine's Day evening

2.) Tell everyone not to tell Gibbs

3.) Pretend that I am scared of Gibbs' threat and pretend to behave myself

4.) Ask Sister Rosita for her recipe for her sugar cookies

5.) Buy some new heart-shaped cookie cutters since I lost mine last year

6.) Check that Tony did not steal my heart-shaped cookie cutters last year to pretend that they were ninja stars

7.) Ask Ziva if she owns ninja stars for real

8.) Plan food for the party

9.) Plan decorations

10.) Order those pretty black lace hearts from the Goth store so that I can make the most awesome valentines ever

11.) Hide this list from Gibbs


	5. Chapter 5 - February 3rd Group Chat

**NCIS Group Chat**

 **Members: Abby, Tony, Timothy, Jimmy, Ziva**

….

February 3:

 _Tony:_ Hey, Probie, got a Valentine?

 _Timothy:_ Not yet, but wanting to ask soon.

 _Tony:_ Got her a gift yet?

 _Jimmy:_ Hey, guys, I'm here too.

 _Timothy:_ Hi, Jimmy. How are the autopsies going?

 _Jimmy:_ Good, but I'm on lunch break. No autopsy right now.

 _Tony:_ Duh! You're texting, not cutting open a dead guy.

 _Timothy:_ Tony, be nice.

 _Jimmy:_ Have respect for our guests.

 _Tony:_ Anyway, back to Tim's love interest.

 _Tony:_ Tim, you there?

 _Timothy:_ Yes, Tony?

 _Tony:_ So, any gift ideas?

...Tony just changed name of "NCIS Group Chat" to "NCIS Nerds Plus Tony the Terrific"...

 _Tony:_ I can change the names here! Cool! Probie, why didn't you tell me about this before? You've been holding back!

 _Timothy:_ Tony, please don't.

...Tony just changed "Timothy" to "McGeek"...

 _McGeek:_ Tony, please be serious for once!

...Tony just changed "Tony" to "Supreme Master"...

 _Supreme Master:_ So, McGeek - that is hilarious! - roses, chocolates, perfume?

...Tony just changed "McGeek" to "Probie"...

 _Probie:_ Tony, please don't be so childish with the names!

 _Supreme Master:_ Who's being childish? Not me. All I see, Probie, is you whining!

 _Probie:_ What did you mean with roses, chocolates, perfume?

 _Supreme Master:_ You've always got to get your girlfriend a great Valentine's gift. You want brownie points, don't you?

...Supreme Master just changed "Probie" to "Our Chocolate Brownie Point Guy"...

 _Our Chocolate Brownie Point Guy:_ What would you suggest?

 _Abby:_ Guys, Gibbs just left here and is headed up. Get back to work!

...Supreme Master just changed "Abby" to "Batty Abby"...

 _Batty Abby:_ TONY!

 _Supreme Master:_ Signing out. We'll talk later, Brownie Probie McGeek!

...Batty Abby changed "Supreme Master" to "Monster Ego"...

...

 **I've been excited to get Tony onto changing the names - I figured that he would have fun!**

 **So, anyone reading out there? We're several days in and still no reviews? Can someone please show me a little love - or at least tell me why you haven't been reviewing? I miss hearing from everyone out there in the internet reading land!**

 **See you tomorrow, God willing. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - February 4th Tim's Searches

**McGee stepped away from his computer for a moment. It has been a slow day at work and he is just going to visit Abby for the last part of his lunch break. Let's see what his recent searches have been...**

February 4th

12:17 P.M.

 _Your Recent Searches_

*how to ask a girl out for valentines

*romantic valentine suggestions

*best valentine gift ideas

*how to cook a romantic dinner

*upcoming romantic movie releases

*where to order black roses near Quantico, Virginia

...

 **Hide, quick! Gibbs is coming! He seems to be looking at the search record as well. What's he doing now? He just printed it, I think. What would he be doing with that?**

 **...**

 _So, hey, guys! If you are reading, please leave a review! What else do you think will happen today? And what is Gibbs doing? All guesses and input are welcome!_


	7. Chapter 7 - February 4th Abby Calls Ziva

**Transcript of Phone** **Call:**

Callers: Ziva David, Abby Scuito

1:45 P.M.

...

 _Ziva:_ Hello?

 _Abby:_ Hi, Ziva!

 _Ziva:_ Abby?

 _Abby:_ It's me!

Ziva: Any updates on the case?

 _Abby:_ No, I'm just on my very late lunch break and thought that I would call to see if you would like to get lunch together.

 _Ziva:_ Sorry, I can't. I'm stuck in a car with McGee. (muffled noise) Here that? He's saying that I should be glad that I'm stuck with him instead of Tony.

 _Abby:_ Would that really be that bad?

 _Ziva:_ What are you saying?

 _Abby:_ Come on! The two of you flirt all the time. Are you denying that you like spending time alone with Tony?

 _Ziva:_ What?! No! Yes ... what?!

 _Abby:_ (giggling) Have you got a crush on him?

 _Ziva:_ Abby, isn't this ... rather childish?

 _Abby:_ You and the guys are always talking about each others love lives. Why don't you want to talk to me about Tony?

 _Ziva:_ Uh, I ... can't. My turn to drive - can't do the drive and text thing. (muffled noise in background)

 _Abby:_ I can hear McGee telling you that he isn't letting you drive again for a couple weeks after that last scare. Really, now, why won't you talk about Tony?

 _Ziva:_ Oh, look at that. Phone call from Gibbs. Bye!

 _Abby:_ Don't think that you're getting away that easily. Ziva! Ziva? Oh, I'll corner you later - and then I won't let you get away without giving me all the details on your crush!

...

 _Thanks to DS2010 (I hope that I got it right!) for reviewing! I always love hearing how the readers interact with the story! Everyone, please leave a comment! Have a great day! Who knows when the next chapter will be out? With trying to get more than one each day, this will get quite long before Valentine's!_


	8. Chapter 8 - February 5th Note to Jimmy

**Another new day! The doors at autopsy are still shut - Ducky and Jimmy must not be at work yet. However there is a small envelope taped to the door with Jimmy's name scrawled on the front. What could that be about?**

 _Jimmy,_

 _You're never on the group chat at the same time that I am, so I wanted to check if you would help me with decorating. Since you're not with Gibbs all day maybe you'd be able to get away for a few minutes to help me easier than Tony or Tim. I know it is still more than a week away, but I want this to be perfect! You are coming, right?_

 _Love,_

 _Abby!_

...

 **Oh, here comes Jimmy now. He seems to be reading it aloud. Ducky has a strange look on his face. Maybe Abby did not think through the possible alliance between Gibbs and Ducky. There may be trouble on her horizon. We'll just have to keep watch on what Gibbs does through the rest of the day. Speaking of Gibbs, we'd better get to work before he comes glares at us!**

...

 **Thank you to KrisShannon and DS2010 for all the reviews! They make me smile and laugh with your enjoyment of Abby's antics!**


	9. Chapter 9 - February 5th Note from Jimmy

**Abby's reading a note aloud. If we're really quiet, we might be able to hear what the note says!**

...

 _Abby,_

 _I don't think that Dr. Mallard will let me go help you decorate now that he knows about what's going on. I don't think that he is any happier than Gibbs is about the idea of a party. He has been talking about the mess from last year for the last hour._

 _I'll still try to come to the party. Only dead bodies could keep me away!_

 _Jimmy_

...

 **Abby is scowling and grabbing some paper to write another note of her own. What is she up to now?**


	10. Chapter 10 - February 5th Note to Ducky

**There are now two notes taped to the autopsy door for Ducky and Jimmy to read when they return from lunch. Ducky is coming down the hall right now. He's taken his note and is mulling over it. Want to eavesdrop again?**

...

 _Ducky,_

 _PLEASE DON'T TELL GIBBS!_

 _I promise that there will be no mess. Like, I would barely call it a party. It will simply be getting together for a moment on a work day, just like when we stop and visit you for a moment to hear a story and drink some tea. It will be so low-key that Gibbs shouldn't have to worry about it. You wouldn't want him to have a heart attack, would you?_

 _LOTS of love,_

 _Abby_


	11. Chapter 11 - February 5th Abby to Jimmy

**Ducky seems to be rather amused by Abby's note - he's chuckling about "black mail attempts" and shaking his head. I have a feeling that he'll be writing some notes of his own.**

 **Here comes Jimmy! He's got his note and is reading aloud again.**

 **...**

 _JIMMY!_

 _Are you TRYING to get me in big trouble with Gibbs?!_

 _How am I to pull off the party of the century if you read all of your notes aloud to Ducky?!_

 _You owe me big time._

 _Abby_

 **...**

 **Ducky does not seem to be so amused now.**

 **Oh, did you see that? Something just moved at the end of the hall. Was it ... it couldn't be, could it? ... was it Gibbs listening in as well?!**

 **...**

 **Thanks to recent reviewers - Runewulf, DS2010, and KrisShannon. I appreciate them!**


	12. Chapter 12 - February 5th Call to Abby

**Transcript of Phone Call:**

Callers: James Palmer, Abby Scuito

1:17 P.M.

 _Abby:_ Hello?

 _Jimmy:_ Abby, it's me...

 _Abby:_ Jimmy, did you get the note? How could you have told Ducky? Now I've got to convince him not to tell Gibbs...

 _Jimmy:_ Well, if you don't want to have that conversation face-to-face in about one minute than you need to get out of your lab. Dr. Mallard got your note and, well...

 _Abby:_ Well WHAT, Jimmy?

 _Jimmy:_ I read the second note out loud as well.

 _Abby:_ (groans) Jimmy!

 _Jimmy:_ I know. I'm sorry.

 _Abby:_ I'll talk to you later. Got to go find a spot to hide from Ducky. Bye!

...

 **Thanks to the reviewers! I hope to have a total of eight chapters for today so hold on - there will be more!**


	13. Chapter 13 - February 5th Ducky's Note

**No response from the lab with Ducky calling for "Abigail, would you please come out of wherever you are to speak with me? Abigail?"**

 **Anyone surprised?**

 **Didn't think so!**

 **Look, Ducky is leaving a note - that seems to be today's preferred method of communication.**

...

 _Dearest Abigail,_

 _I sense that you are planning a rebellion against Jethro's wishes for Valentine's Day. I sincerely hope that I am mistaken but the notes that I have heard Mr. Palmer read aloud suggest the opposite. Now, I would dislike having to report this to Gibbs, so I will give you until this evening to inform me that you will cease these celebratory plans and respect his wishes. Please listen to me, my dear girl. I would dislike having to get you in trouble but I will not allow glitter in autopsy again._

 _I hope that you do not bare any ill feeling toward me._

 _Yours,_

Ducky

...

 **Hopefully Abby get this note!**


	14. Chapter 14 - February 5th Gibbs Warned

**Can you see the file folder on Gibbs' desk? It sure is growing thicker. I see two notes on top. Oh, dear - recognize that crumpled one? It looks like the note that Ducky left for Abby down in the lab?**

 _ **Please**_ **don't tell me that she threw it out!**

 **If she did, that must mean that Gibbs "rescued" it. That can't be good for Miss Scuito.**

 **What about that other note that is also about to be added to his file? It seems to have Ducky's handwriting as well.**

...

 _Dear Jethro,_

 _Remember last Valentine's Day and the havoc that resulted from the best intentions of your team?_

 _It is about to happen again._

 _Earlier I became aware of our dear Abigail's plans to continue going behind your back to plan a party for the fourteenth. I gave her the afternoon to respond to my warning not to continue with her plans but she seems to have decided to ignore me. Thus I am alerting you to her behaviour. You may want to intervene so that things do not get out of control._

 _You will have your hands full with her, I can see. She is rather what I have heard some refer to as a "wild child". Such a sweet girl but so stubborn when she decides that she wants something in particular._

 _Very sorry to be giving you this news, but I must uphold my promise to Miss Scuito._

 _See in the morning when we resume work on the case._

 _Do not work all night on that boat of yours._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Duck_

 _..._

 **What do you think of that? We could stay around and watch Gibbs react, or we could flee the scene so he does not head-slap us.**

 **Perhaps waiting until tomorrow would be a good choice, do you agree? Let me grab my coat and we can stop by the lab to see if Abby has left yet before we go.**


	15. Chapter 15 - February 5th Lab Door Sign

**The lights are off in the lab and there is a sign on the door. It looks like Abby has already left work.**

 **...**

GONE FOR THE EVENING

WILL RETURN IN THE MORNING

IF AN EMERGENCY, PLEASE CALL MY CELL

* _if this is Gibbs, I was in a huge hurry which is why I didn't stop by to say good night. You wouldn't want me to be late to the bowling championship, would you? I'll probably see you tomorrow - have a good night's sleep. Please don't stay awake with your boat all night. You are so much happier when you sleep - I know from personal experience. :) Love, Abs_

 _*_ Abby, I will see you tomorrow. I hope that you sleep well too - I'll need your full concentration tomorrow so that you'll remember orders. Love ya, Gibbs

...

 **Do you have the same feeling that I do - that things are about to get REALLY interesting?**

 **Maybe we should get some sleep too.**

...

Night, everyone! Hope that you are enjoying so far! I had so much fun today writing these little scenes at different points and spreading them out to post at different times, just like the events themselves would be spread out. There will likely not be as many over the next few days, but I'll be doing my best to keep the action rolling.

Tomorrow, what do you want more? Interaction between Gibbs and Abby, or Tony and Ziva? I'll try to do both, but which do you want to be my main focus?

Sleep well, fellow investigators!

Oh, and DS2010, thanks for all the reviews! It makes me laugh to see your guesses (generally correct) of what kind of trouble Abby is headed towards. :)


	16. Chapter 16 - February 6th Sister Text

**Good morning! Glad to see you again! I have to pick up something from Agent Ziva David. I noticed that her phone has been buzzing a lot.**

...

 **Sisters Text:**

 _Ninja,_ _Gothic Genius_

February 6th

10:30 A.M.

 _Ninja:_ Hey, Abby. How are you?

 _Gothic Genius:_ Fine.

 _Ninja:_ Fine? Normally you say that you are great.

 _Gothic Genius:_ Normally I haven't been smacked for trying to convince Ducky to cover for me.

 _Ninja:_ Oh. I thought that you were in trouble.

 _Gothic Genius:_ How?

 _Ninja:_ I was going to stop by earlier but I saw Gibbs scolding you and he looked annoyed, so I decided to just go and give you both some time to deal with things.

 _Gothic Genius:_ You saw that?

 _Ninja:_ Yeah.

 _Gothic Genius:_ At least it was you, not Tony. He'd be teasing me all day for getting in trouble.

 _Ninja:_ Don't worry. Sister code of honour - I won't tell.

 _Gothic Genius:_ Thanks.

 _Ninja:_ So the party is off?

 _Gothic Genius:_ What? No!

 _Ninja:_ But with Gibbs upset?

 _Gothic Genius:_ I just won't leave Jimmy any more notes for him to read near Ducky. No, the party is definitely still on!

 _Ninja:_ Are you just doing this so that you can prove something to Gibbs? Because if I were you I would probably stop right now with Gibbs that annoyed.

 _Gothic Genius:_ But you're not me! And the party is ON! ;D

...

 **Oh, Abby...!**

...

Thanks for the reviews, DS2010!


	17. Chapter 17 - February 6th Tony Texts Zi

**The Expert and The Ninja Text:**

 _Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David_

February 6th

9:34 P.M.

 _Tony:_ Hey, Zi, did you notice anything off with Abby today?

 _Ziva:_ Like what?

 _Tony:_ I don't know. She just didn't seem to be her normally spunky self. Did Gibbs get onto her case?

 _Ziva:_ You could ask her. I do know that the party will still be going on.

 _Tony:_ That's great - if she can pull off the next eight days without Gibbs finding out.

 _Ziva:_ Um, yes.

 _Tony:_ Speaking of Valentine's, do you have any plans?

 _Ziva:_ Obviously!

 _Tony:_ Huh?

 _Ziva:_ We all need to work that day.

 _Tony:_ Oh. I meant besides that.

 _Ziva:_ No, not really.

 _Tony:_ Great. hey, got to go. One of my friends just showed up at my door. See you tomorrow.

 _Ziva:_ Yes, see you then.

...

 **Oh, what could that mean? I can only imagine that there will be some girl talk over this tomorrow!**

 **...**

 **Thanks to all of the reviewers! I don't have time right now to write out all of your names, but I thank each and every one of you. I'll try to write out specific thanks tomorrow. For now, I have to get ready for a trip early in the morning. I'll try to update tomorrow. If I don't, the stories from each day will be updated as soon as I have a chance. :)**

 **Good night and God bless, everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18 - February 7th Girl Talk

_I'm back! Yay! I was away since last Thursday but now I've got to catch up! Hopefully today I'll be able to get us caught up to the present day. Thanks for all comments and reviews - they are appreciated! I hope that you enjoy this new day of chronicles!_

...

 **Phone Call Transcripts:**

 _Callers:_ Ziva David, Abby Scuito

 _Abby:_ Hi!

 _Ziva:_ Hi, Abby.

 _Abby:_ Ziva! What can I do for you this morning?

 _Ziva:_ Tony texted me last night.

 _Abby:_ Why are you telling me that? He texts all of us on a regular basis except for Gibbs.

 _Ziva:_ He was asking me about my plans for Valentine's.

 _Abby:_ What plans?

 _Ziva:_ I don't have any.

 _Abby:_ OHH! Did he...?

 _Ziva:_ I don't know. I told him that I didn't have any plans and then he said that was good.

 _Abby:_ This is sooooo exciting! What did he say after that?

 _Ziva:_ He had to leave.

 _Abby:_ What?!

 _Ziva:_ One of his friends stopped by.

 _Abby:_ Well, that wasn't romantic!

 _Ziva:_ I don't think that it was meant to be.

 _Abby:_ Ziva, it's so obvious! He wants to ask you out but is shy!

 _Ziva:_ Abby, Tony is many things - but he is NOT shy!

 _Abby:_ But he might be nervous to ask you out if he really likes you.

 _Ziva:_ I don't know if he really does. He tortures me all day.

 _Abby:_ But that doesn't stop you from loving him.

 _Ziva:_ LOVE?!

 _Abby:_ Fine, call it liking him. But you do.

 _Ziva:_ I never said that!

 _Abby:_ You don't have to! I just know!

 _Ziva:_ Abby...

 _Abby:_ Come on, Ziva, give me all the details! Don't you love him?

 _Ziva:_ Um, I've got to ... go get coffee for Gibbs.

 _Abby:_ No fair! You're avoiding the question!

 _Ziva:_ Bye, Abby!

 _Abby:_ You can run, but you can't hide! I'll find out the answers eventually!

...

 **That was an interesting conversation to overhear. What do you make of it? How about you write out your observations so that I can read them and consider them as possibilities.**


	19. Chapter 19 - February 7th Abby Pestering

**Tony's phone keeps buzzing on his desk. I wonder who is texting him?**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Members:_ Tony DiNozzo, Abby Scuito

 _Abby:_ Tony! Hey, Tony, do you like Ziva?

 _Abby:_ Tony, you didn't respond. So, do you?

 _Abby:_ Are you ignoring me? Because I think that you are!

 _Abby:_ Tony, I'm sure that you've seen these texts by now and are ignoring me. If you don't respond with an answer I'll just assume that you have a crush on Ziva.

 _Abby:_ So, how long have you liked her?

 _Abby:_ Are you in love?

 _Abby:_ Tony?


	20. Chapter 20 - February 7th Gibbs' Note

**Oh, look. Here is another note for Abby, written by Gibbs. Hopefully she isn't in any more trouble.**

 **...**

 _Abs, stop texting Tony. He hasn't been at his desk much today and that darn phone buzzing is driving me crazy._

 _Love, Gibbs_

 _P.S. You are staying out of trouble, right? No more party nonsense or you'll be in trouble._


	21. Chapter 21 - February 8th Candy Call

**Wow! The days are rushing by so quickly! And you know what that means - since it is the 8th there are only six more days until Valentine's. In Gibbs' thinking that probably equates to six more days to try to get Abby to behave.**

 **Hear that phone call? Gibbs might not be the only one.**

 **...**

 **Phone Transcript:**

 _Callers:_ Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

 _Abby:_ Hey.

 _Tim:_ Abby, it's me, Tim.

 _Abby:_ I know, Timmy, that's what caller id tells me.

 _Tim:_ Yeah, I guess.

 _Abby:_ Do you need anything done for the cold case you're working on? Because it is Friday afternoon and I'm bored. I don't have anything to process and I really want something to do!

 _Tim:_ So I've heard. Jimmy mentioned that he saw you carrying in a giant sack of Valentine's candy.

 _Abby:_ Yes, I got every kind available!

 _Tim:_ Abby, is that wise?

 _Abby:_ I did it over my lunch break. Gibbs can't get mad at me for that!

 _Tim:_ He can't?

 _Abby:_ Of course not! And it is nearly the weekend. With all of you guys just working on cold cases, Gibbs probably won't even hear about it and even if he did, I'll just slip away for the weekend and he'll forget about it by Monday.

 _Tim:_ You do realize that this is Gibbs we're talking about, right?

 _Abby:_ Your point?

 _Tim:_ If you don't already know it, you won't get it. Well, I've got to get back to work. Just wanted to check up on you, little Miss Mischief.

 _Abby:_ Okay. Talk to you later!

 _Tim:_ Bye.

...

 **Oh, goodness, not only is Abby continuing with her plans, now she has a stockpile of candy.**

 **Hyper Abby on a holiday. Maybe now I'm seeing why Gibbs doesn't want her to "celebrate".**

 **...**

Hope all of you readers out there are enjoying! I have done a lot of playwriting and enjoy the style, so this is actually quite enjoyable for me to tap out in spare moments. Plus, the short chapters allow me to write more scenes faster.

I likely won't catch up to the current date today, but by tomorrow I hope to be back on track. I'll see you in the next chapter!


	22. Chapter 22 - February 9th Abby's Sign

**I wanted to drop off something at Abby's house but she isn't there. Instead, there is a sign on her front door.**

...

 _ **Hi! Sorry if you stopped by and I wasn't here. I have to get in all my Valentine's party shopping done this weekend. I'm powered by cinnamon hearts, so I might not be back until Monday, but if this is McGee reading this and you came to pick me up for a case, just call me because my cell phone is as charged as I am!**_

 _ **Abby**_

 _ **...**_

Hey, readers out there in fanfiction world, hope that you are enjoying!

DS2010 and KrisShannon, thanks for all of the reviews! They bring me a lot of joy as I see your excitement. :)


	23. Chapter 23 - February 10th Note on Step

**It's Sunday and Abby still isn't home. But there is a little paper stuffed under her door with the edge peeking out. Someone else must have been by to see her. You know, that paper might be safer down in her mailbox. And if we see a little bit of it, would Abby mind? She's always so curious about the lives of others that I'm certain she would understand.**

 **...**

 _Abigail,_

 _I stopped by to give you the punch recipe that you asked for last week, but you were not home._

 _Why, Abigail, why do you have to disregard all instructions? I have a feeling that I know why you want the recipe - and I can assure you that you will not be receiving it until the day after Valentine's._

 _Love,_

 _Ducky_

 _..._

Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!


	24. Chapter 24 - February 11th Group Chat

**NCIS Nerds Plus Tony the Terrific**

 **Members: Batty Abby, Monster Ego, Our Chocolate Brownie Point Guy, Jimmy, Ziva**

….

February 11:

...Monster Ego changed his name to The Best...

...Batty Abby changed her name to Forensic Brilliance...

...Forensic Brilliance changed Ziva to Ninja Chick...

...The Best changed Jimmy to Autopsy Gremlin...

...Forensic Brilliance changed the name of chat to NCIS Kids...

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ So, how is everyone today? Know what I discovered this weekend? Cinnamon hearts are really great mixed in with Caf-Pows! It is like hummingbird juice. It is! It really is! I brought some in to work with me today! I love it. I can't wait to get more.

 _Ninja Chick:_ I like the new nickname, Abby.

 _The Best:_ You have a crazy taste for drinks.

 _..._ Our Chocolate Brownie Point Guy changed his name to Tim...

 _Tim:_ Abby, you sound hyper. How much caffeine have you had this morning?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ I actually think that I need more, Tim.

 _Tim:_ Abby, no! You do not need any more!

...Forensic Brilliance changed Tim to Caffeine Strike Supporter And Fun Hater...

 _Caffeine Strike Supporter And Fun Hater:_ Abby! See, you are going crazy.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ I am NOT!

 _Ninja Chick:_ Abby, Tim might have a point. Too much sugar and caffeine cannot be good. I saw your sign. Have you been on a sugar hurry all weekend?

 _The Best:_ Sugar high, not sugar hurry.

 _Ninja Chick:_ Stop interrupting, Tony!

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ They are right, Abby. Too much sugar and/or caffeine intake can lead to several dangerous medical conditions.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Not interested, Jimmy!

...Autopsy Gremlin changed Caffeine Strike Supporter And Fun Hater to Sensible...

 _Sensible:_ Abby! Be polite!

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Why be polite? I own the whole world right now!

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Just another thing for you to watch out for, Abby - when Dr. Mallard came in this morning he was muttering about some note on your front door. Something about the party?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Oh, yes. What about that?

 _Sensible:_ Abby, please don't tell us that you got in more trouble already!

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Dr. Mallard just left, saying something about taking Agent Gibbs some coffee, so I'd be careful. He did not look too happy.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ I don't have even a candy heart in my lab. No one can pin anything on me.

 _Ninja Chick:_ It's Gibbs. He can pin things onto people better than I can spear them to walls.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Just do your jobs. I'll do mine AND get this party planned - because I'm a super-human on caffeine, so take that, McGee!

 _Sensible:_ Huh?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ And you too, Jimmy!

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Huh?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ The Valentine's Rebellion will prevail! To sugar!

 _The Best:_ To sugar!


	25. Chapter 25 - February 11th Coffee Cup

**Gibbs and the team ran out of the bullpen, responding to an urgent call. So urgent, in fact, that Gibbs did not take his coffee cup. He had been reading a note on the side and frowning before he left. I think that he was on his way to go see Abby in the lab right before he got that call. Anyway, that cup has been there all day. The cleaning team will likely empty it when they come through, or we could do it. Even Gibbs won't want it after it being out for the last ten hours. Wait, that note isn't from some adoring barrista - it was from Ducky!**

 **...**

 _Jethro,_

 _Abby continues to plan her party. You may want to do some more damage control before it gets out of hand._

 _Duck_


	26. Chapter 26 - February 12th Intervention

**NCIS Kids Chat**

 **Members: Forensic Brilliance, The Best, Sensible, Autopsy Gremlin, Ninja Chick**

….

February 12:

 _Sensible:_ ABBY!

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ What?

 _Sensible:_ Please tell me that I'm seeing things!

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Like what?

 _The Best:_ Yeah, like what, Probie? Need some glasses? You should get the really thick nerd kind. I think that it would fit your persona.

 _Sensible:_ Tell me that I did not just see you getting on the elevator with a wagon filled with candy.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Okay, you didn't.

 _Sensible:_ Is that the truth?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Of course not! It is my supplies.

 _Sensible:_ Then Gibbs likely saw too - he was only a few steps behind.

 _Ninja Chick:_ Trust me, he saw! You'd better get rid of that stuff, Abby, or you'll regret it! The director is keeping his busy for the moment, but Gibbs sure looks annoyed. He's likely had much less sleep than the rest of us and looks as angry as a honey bee.

 _The Best:_ Wrong animal. But seriously, Abby, run and hide! Gibbs nearly knocked my head off earlier because I was "blinking too much" and that apparently meant that I was "fast asleep on the job".

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ He shouted at Dr. Mallard and I when we did not have full results on a body brought in only three hours before. Do you know how long an autopsy takes? Because we were no where close to knowing all the specifics - or even half!

 _The Best:_ He YELLED at DUCKY?

 _Sensible:_ Our Gibbs? Yelling at our Ducky?

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Yep, and me too.

 _Ninja Chick:_ Abby, I think that we all agree on this. If Gibbs catches you acting up, you'll be wishing he was me back in my Mossad days!

 _Sensible:_ Run!

 _The Best:_ What he said.

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ After all, Tim is the sensible one.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Okay, but make sure to get Caf-Pows! to me - and the candy is coming to my secret hideout as my rations.

 _Sensible:_ NOOOOOOOOO!

...

Thanks to hippiechic81 for the review several chapters back. Kept forgetting to add in a note for you. Glad to hear that you are enjoying this story!


	27. Chapter 27 - February 13th Tim Calls Abs

**Phone Transcript:**

 _Callers: Tim McGee, Abby Scuito_

 _Tim:_ Hey, Abby.

 _Abby:_ Tim! I didn't see you all day yesterday! I missed you!

 _Tim:_ Yeah, the case has been crazy and I never had any time to go check on you. Did you escape Gibbs?

 _Abby:_ I don't really know. I just disappeared every time that he came downstairs. Tony would just send me a blank text whenever Gibbs headed for the elevator to make my phone buzz so that I could hide.

 _Tim:_ You know that avoiding him hasn't solved the problem, right?

 _Abby:_ Tim, I'm one day away. I'm not giving up my plans now! Not after two weeks of super undercover work!

 _Tim:_ The point with undercover work is that it is secret. How is this undercover when Gibbs knows exactly what you are doing and is mad about it?

 _Abby:_ He hasn't caught me yet! (mumble in background - "I haven't, have I?") Uh, Tim, I ... need to go. Rescue me!

 _Tim:_ You're on your own, Abby. Bye.


	28. Chapter 28 - February 13th Defiance

**Abby is missing from her lab and the only sign that she had been in today is scrawled across the window in window paint.**

 **...**

I WILL NEVER BACK DOWN! NEVER!

THE VALENTINE PARTY WILL PREVAIL! THE CANDY WILL WIN!

...

 **Wait, someone is coming to wipe it off.**

 **I have NEVER seen Gibbs look that tired - and ANNOYED!**

 **Anyone know where Abby is hiding?**


	29. Chapter 29 - February 13th Hiding Place

**Group Email**

 _February 13_

 _Recipients:_ NCIS Group

 _Subject:_ Hiding Place

Hi, everyone!

I am hiding from Gibbs in closet B, behind the mops. Don't worry - I am running searches on a computer that I have brought with me. Will someone please let me know if there is an actual requirement for me to run searches in my lab. I just have to keep away from Gibbs for the next two days and successfully pull off the party tomorrow evening and all will be well!

Love,

Abby


	30. Chapter 30 - February 13th Direction

**Fwd: Group Email**

 _February 13_

 _Recipient:_ Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs

 _Subject:_ Interesting Information

Gibbs,

I received this interesting message from Miss Scuito. I do not think that she knows that I am in her group email list.

Good luck on stopping whatever mayhem that mischief maker has planned.

Jenny

...

 _Hi, everyone!_

 _I am hiding from Gibbs in closet B, behind the mops. Don't worry - I am running searches on a computer that I have brought with me. Will someone please let me know if there is an actual requirement for me to run searches in my lab. I just have to keep away from Gibbs for the next two days and successfully pull off the party tomorrow evening and all will be well!_

 _Love,_

 _Abby_

...

 **Reply to "Fwd: Group Email"**

Thanks, Jenny, I'll be checking this out.

Gibbs

...

 _Thanks to all the reviewers, especially the newest, BohoAngel. :)_


	31. Chapter 31 - February 13th TIVA?

**Up in the bullpen, Gibbs has sprung away from his computer like it singed him. Probably something to do with Abby.**

 **Tony seems to be about to take the opportunity with Gibbs gone to slip a delicate pink envelope next to Ziva's computer. Off he goes like an embarrassed high school student. Here comes Ziva. Look, she's opening the card and ... oooohh! A lacy heart just fell out. Looks special!**

 **...**

 _Ziva,_

 _If you, by any chance, are still free tomorrow, would you like to get together for dinner after work? I know the chef of a really nice five star restaurant that is open late. I can get us a table. The food is awesome and the ambiance would be well-suited to relaxing after a long day in the office._

 _If you are busy, that's okay. Just wanting to make sure that the ninja got an invitation for Valentine's. Can't have an American tradition ruined for you._

 _Yours,_

 _Tony_

 _..._

 **Wait, is ... it can't be ... can it? Is Ziva ... blushing?! And did she just slip a Valentine from Tony into her pocket?!**

 **Maybe Abby's party won't be the only excitement after all!**


	32. Chapter 32 - February 13th TIVA!

**Gibbs still isn't back. Tony is still gone. Ziva seems pleased by both of these facts. She's pulled out some stationary and is carefully writing a note.**

 **Any guesses to who?**

 **...**

 _Dear Tony,_

 _I am free tomorrow night. A relaxing meal after work sounds very nice. I will look forward to it._

 _Yours,_

 _Ziva_

 _..._

 **It looks like it is only a short note, but she's folding it and heading over to put it on Tony's desk. She's looking around to make sure that no one is watching and ... she KISSED it! Did you see that?! Oh, she's set it on Tony's chair and off she goes.**

 **We're the only ones standing around. How about searching for where the action is? Let's go!**


	33. Chapter 33 - February 13th Lines

**Abby and Gibbs are in the lab, scowling at one another. They must not be talking because they seem to be shoving a piece of paper back and forth between them.**

 **...**

You will write "I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS" 100 times before you go home.

 _NO!_

Yes.

 _NO, Gibbs!_

Oh, yes, you will.

 _I don't want to._

Don't care. If you don't get to it, you'll be doing it on a sore rear end.

 _Okay, okay, I'll do it. I'll do it._

...

 _1.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _2.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _3.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _4.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _5.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _6.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _7.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _..._

 **Gibbs seems to be satisfied with Abby calming down and writing. He's headed out, calling back that he'll be checking on her in fifteen minutes. He's off in the elevator. Oh, no. If he could only see Abby now ... pouring half a bag of cinnamon hearts into a Caf-Pow! that she suddenly produced from a cupboard in her lab!**

 **Can you tell me, does she ever give up? Ever?**


	34. Chapter 34 - February 13th Abby's Lines

**Looks like Abby is still working on whatever Gibbs told her to do. But now, instead of looking annoyed, she seems to be hyper. That twinkle in her eye looks a little scheming as well. I have a feeling that she isn't following instructions properly.**

 **...**

 _63.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _67.) I am not allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _69.) I am allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _70.) I_ _am_ _allowed to host parties at the NCIS._

 _Gibbs, this isn't fair!_

 _Wait, are you just upset because I didn't invite you to my party?_

...

 **Here comes Gibbs to check on her again. I think that he's noticed that she's had sugar. It's a little hard not too due to the fact that she's practically vibrating. He's confiscated the Caf-Pow! and poured it down a sink. Abby is waving her hands around and getting annoyed. Oh, he's checking her paper now and pointing out some problems. Abby seems to be getting sassy and Gibbs seems to be all out of patience. He's pulling her down the hall and** **now** **she's quite upset.**

 **Oh, Abby, what have you done?!**

 **...**

Thanks to all the readers, specifically BohoAngel who has gifted me with a pile of recent reviews! I love hearing from all of you out there, so if you have been reading and haven't yet given a comment, please consider doing so. We're nearly at the end (on the 15th) so please do so now! Love you guys!


	35. Chapter 35 - February 13th Let's Go

**It's nearing the end of the day and a subdued Abby has been in her lab all day. No more words about the party anywhere. I don't think that she's been in the mood for celebrating. But maybe she's decided to make contact with others again. Tim's phone just buzzed.**

 **...**

 **Text Message** :

 _Recipients:_ Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

 _Abby:_ Timmy, you there?

 _Tim:_ Yeah, just getting ready to go.

 _Abby:_ Can I go with you?

 _Tim:_ Of course, but why?

 _Abby:_ Gibbs caught me earlier.

 _Tim:_ Oh, dear.

 _Abby:_ Yeah.

 _Tim:_ You okay?

 _Abby:_ Depends.

 _Tim:_ Was he hard on you?

 _Abby:_ He made me write out lines.

 _Tim:_ That's not too bad.

 _Abby:_ But I don't like writing lines.

 _Tim:_ Abby, you didn't...

 _Abby:_ Yes, I did. Gibbs said that I was being sassy and pushed him too far. Plus, I had too much sugar.

 _Tim:_ You deserved it.

 _Abby:_ Who's side are you on?

 _Tim:_ I'm not on anyone's side.

 _Abby:_ Sorry, I'm just cranky from not being able to sit still all day.

 _Tim:_ It's okay. Come on, I'll meet you at the elevator and we'll get some ice cream before I take you home.

 _Abby:_ And frozen peas?

 _Tim:_ Seriously, Abby? I think that you earned any discomfort.

 _Abby:_ Pretty please?

 _Tim:_ We'll see.

 _Abby:_ With a cherry and sprinkles on top?

 _Tim:_ Come on, Abby, let's go.

...

 **Tomorrow's Valentine's Day! I wonder if Tony and Ziva's date will be the only excitement - or will there be more?**

 **Sleep well. I have a feeling we'll need energy for the morning!**

 **...**

Thanks for the reviews! DS2010, I noticed that you left a lot for me not so long ago! Thanks!

Everyone, please review! It lets me know what parts you like most. This helps me write stories for you to enjoy in the future, so share some love and comments please!


	36. Chapter 36 - February 14th Morning

**It's finally Valentine's Day!**

 **And the tension in the bullpen is so high that you could cut it with a knife!**

 **Abby has showed up and is skulking around in a fully black Gothic outfit. She has ignored all wishes of "Happy Valentine's Day" and has not handed out a single homemade valentine to anyone. Tim and Tony look like they barely know how to take her, but Ziva seems to be floating on cloud nine in some secret world of her own.**

 **Here comes Gibbs, and Abby is starting for the elevator, pointedly ignoring him. He's stopped her and is handing her a Caf-Pow! which she takes reluctantly. Does it look like he wrote something on the lid?**

 **...**

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Abby._

 _Be good._

 _I'll always love you, no matter what._

 _Gibbs_

 _..._

 **Abby is still stalking off into the elevator but she** ** _did_** **take the Caf-Pow! I guess that caffeine addiction is stronger than her disgruntlement over not being allowed to celebrate the way that she likes.**


	37. Chapter 37 - February 14th Shopping Plan

**Ziva is busy on her phone every spare moment that she gets. I wonder who she is texting?**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Ziva David, Abby Scuito

 _Ziva:_ Abby! Guess what?!

 _Abby:_ What?

 _Ziva:_ Tony asked me out to supper after work!

 _Abby:_ For tonight?

 _Ziva:_ Yes!

 _Abby:_ Oh, that's awesome! When did he ask?

 _Ziva:_ Yesterday. He left a valentine on my desk.

 _Abby:_ That's so romantic. Wait, he asked you yesterday and you're only telling me now?

 _Ziva:_ I knew that you were in trouble and didn't want to bother you.

 _Abby:_ Romance is never a bother! Where are you going?

 _Ziva:_ He has a friend who is a chef at a really nice restaurant.

 _Abby:_ Oh, that's so sweet. And so like Tony to be interested in good food.

 _Ziva:_ I like good food too.

 _Abby:_ Who doesn't? Hey, do you have your outfit chosen yet?

 _Ziva:_ There is this really beautiful dress at a shop that I think I might get. I went by last night but the shop was already closed. Do you want to stop by with me over lunch?

 _Abby:_ YES!

 _Ziva:_ Great. Hey, Gibbs still upset at you this morning?

 _Abby:_ No. He gave me a Valentine Caf-Pow!

 _Ziva:_ That's nice of him.

 _Abby:_ Yeah, but he wrote "be good" on it.

 _Ziva:_ Isn't that reasonable?

 _Abby:_ But where is the fun in being good?

 _Ziva:_ You are crazy, Abby! See you at 12:30 for lunch and dress shopping?

 _Abby:_ Sounds good!

...

Thanks to the guest who left a comment about this story being "childish". I appreciate your response, but if you find it so childish why have you bothered to read up to chapter 33? I'd love to hear what has drawn you to continue reading if you dislike the style.

As always, hope that everyone enjoyed! Who do you think will be in the next chapter?


	38. Chapter 38 - February 14th Doubts

**Ziva is back from lunch and seems elated but with a touch of concern. She's texting again.**

 **Three guesses, first two don't count - who is she texting?**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Ziva David, Abby Scuito

 _Ziva:_ Abby, do you think that the dress is overboard?

 _Abby:_ Why are you saying that?

 _Ziva:_ It IS Tony. Maybe he was just being nice and invited me out to supper. He'll think I'm crazy if I show up in a dress.

 _Abby:_ Trust me, Ziva, Tony will never protest seeing you in a dress. And it is so gorgeous on you! Before you leave I can help you with your makeup and you'll be so stunning that he can't help but make it the best date you'll ever have.

 _Ziva:_ Are you sure?

 _Abby:_ Definitely!

 _Ziva:_ You staying out of trouble down there?

 _Abby:_ Why does everyone keep asking me that?

 _Ziva:_ Really? Why wouldn't we?

 _Abby:_ Got to go. Talk to you later!

...

 **Was that just me or is Abby being evasive?**

 **...**

Thanks for the review, KrisShannon. Yes, it would make a good rule! (I'm looking forward to working on "Elves" after this, because working on Abby in that story, as well as here, is fun! Although Abby will be in trouble in the next chapter, so that will be sad for her.)


	39. Chapter 39 - February 14th Tim's Plans

**Now Tim is busy texting while he waits for a call.**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

 _Tim:_ Abby, whatcha doing?

 _Abby:_ Why?

 _Tim:_ You're not getting into more trouble, are you?

 _Abby:_ Why are you asking? It isn't fair! No one will just leave me alone!

 _Tim:_ Behave, Abby. I'm just checking. Remember yesterday? I helped you after YOU got yourself into a ton of trouble. I don't want to have you come rescue you again today.

 _Abby:_ I don't ever need you to rescue me! I'm fine on my own!

 _Tim:_ You didn't seem to think so last night when you were wiggling around in the car pouting because you got spanked by Gibbs and told to stop disobeying him.

 _Abby:_ I guess. You're right. Thanks for taking me for ice cream. It helped.

 _Tim:_ Glad to help. So, you'll try to stay out of trouble?

 _Abby:_ Maybe. ;)

 _Tim:_ Abby!

 _Abby:_ What?

 _Tim:_ Never mind. There is a figure skating show tonight that I got tickets for. Want to go with me?

 _Abby:_ The "Swan Lake on Ice" show?

 _Tim:_ That's the one.

 _Abby:_ For real?!

 _Tim:_ Yes. Want to go?

 _Abby:_ Of course! That will be so fun! Oh, and did you have anything to do with the lovely bouquet of black roses delivered to the lab five minutes ago?

 _Tim:_ Maybe. ;)


	40. Chapter 40 - February 14th Checking In

**The day has been going by smoothly. But apparently someone is suspicious...!**

 **...**

 **Phone Call Transcript:**

Callers _:_ Agent Gibbs, Dr. Mallard

3:27 P.M.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Hello. Dr. Mallard. How can I help you?

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Duck, hello.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Jethro! How nice to hear from you. Do you have a body?

 _Agent Gibbs:_ No, just wondering if you happened to have heard anything from the kids.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Such as what?

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Abby got herself in a lot of trouble yesterday.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Mr. Palmer mentioned something along those lines earlier today.

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Yep.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ But what does that have to do with me?

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Nothing really. Just you know Abby. Never goes down without a fight.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Yes, she has quite a fiery personality for sure.

 _Agent Gibbs:_ I can't help but be a little suspicious of what she has up her sleeve. I doubted that even getting herself in trouble would stop her crazy plans for a party today.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ So you are checking with me to see if I have heard anything?

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Yes. Have you?

 _Dr. Mallard:_ I haven't. I don't know if that is good or bad, but that's all I have to offer.

 _Agent Gibbs:_ Maybe she has learned for once. She didn't even hand out valentines this year.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ I noticed. I rather missed it.

 _Agent Gibbs:_ I guess that I did as well a little, but I guess that I mostly miss her spunk. She's barely looked at me all day, let alone smiled. She's wearing those funeral rags of hers, mourning the demise of her plans.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Oh, just let her pout for the day and she'll be back to herself in the morning.

 _Agent Gibbs:_ I guess. Thanks, Duck.

 _Dr. Mallard:_ Anytime, Jethro.


	41. Chapter 41 - February 14th Gibbs Leaves

**In the bullpen Gibbs keeps checking his watch. Tony and Tim are away looking for some old reports and Ziva is off to get a chocolate bar from the vending machine. Gibbs seems to be writing a note and leaving it on his desk. Is he ... sneaking off? Is this strange to anyone else?**

 **Tony and Tim are back with some folders. They seem confused that Gibbs isn't here and Tony is checking his desk. They are reading the note aloud to Ziva who has just returned.**

 **...**

 _Team,_

 _I'm heading out early. Got an errand to run. Head home when you're ready. Enjoy the evening._

 _Gibbs_

 _P.S. Please let Abby know too._

 _..._

 **Gibbs is out of the office early? I wonder what he is up to? At least this is great for the "NCIS Kids", as Abby calls them. A nice loooooong evening free! What will they do with that time?**


	42. Chapter 42 - February 14th Abby's Invite

**NCIS Kids Chat**

 **Members: Forensic Brilliance, The Best, Sensible, Autopsy Gremlin, Ninja Chick**

….

February 14:

 _Sensible:_ Abby?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Yeah?

 _The Best:_ Gibbs has left early!

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ He has?

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ I didn't know that Agent Gibbs ever left early.

 _Ninja Chick:_ I don't know if I knew that either.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ That's great!

 _Sensible:_ Anyway, the awesome part is that we can all go home early.

 _The Best:_ Or not go home.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ What? Got a hot date, Tony? ;)

 _The Best:_ It's a secret.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Wow, Tony, like I don't already know.

 _The Best:_ What?

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Dr. Mallard is leaving now as well. I'm just going to finish a little bit of sanitizing and then I'm done too.

 _Sensible:_ Great, Jimmy. Got any plans?

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ Yeah, going to dinner with a girl I met a couple of weeks ago.

 _Ninja Chick:_ Congratulations, Jimmy! That is wonderful. You will have a nice evening I am sure.

 _The Best:_ Ooooh, the Gremlin making plans! What, is she half-vampire?

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ No, she's fully human.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ He's teasing you, Jimmy.

 _Sensible:_ Yeah, it's normal - trust me.

...The Best changed Sensible to Probie...

 _The Best:_ Better believe it, Probie!

 _Probie:_ So, Abby, almost done in the lab?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Yeah, but could all of you stop by in like five minutes?

 _Ninja Chick:_ Why?

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ I just have a special valentine for each of you and I want to give them to you all at the same time. So can you all be here in five?

 _Ninja Chick:_ I can.

 _The Best:_ Sure.

 _Probie:_ Yes.

 _Autopsy Gremlin:_ I'll be there.

 _Forensic Brilliance:_ Yay! I can't wait to see all of your faces!

 _Probie:_ What does that mean?

...

 **Yes, Abby, I am siding with Tim - what does that mean? **

**...**

Thanks to all of the reviewers! DS2010 and BohoAngel are some recent ones. :) Thanks you guys!

I don't know if I will be posting any more tonight. The final chapters should be up tomorrow, but I'm unsure if the characters need a little more chatter tonight to satisfy all the readers out there. Let me know what you think in the comments please! Love ya!


	43. Chapter 43 - February 15th Girls Texting

**Good morning! Everyone is coming in for the last day of work before the weekend - but everyone already seems energized! I wonder how last night went? Maybe the girls will start talking...**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Ziva David, Abby Scuito

 _Ziva:_ Hey, Abby! How was your night?

 _Abby:_ Awesome! I am still amazed at the cool tricks that the skaters did. It was fantastic! Plus, Tim was so romantic. He gave me a bunch of gerber daisies and I have them in a vase in the lab with me. They are so colourful and gorgeous. And guess what he said?

 _Ziva:_ What?

 _Abby:_ He said that they reminded him of me! PLUS, he got me black roses yesterday.

 _Ziva:_ What a romance.

 _Abby:_ I think that you mean romantic. And yeah, he is. :) Anyway, enough about me. How was your date last night? ;D

 _Ziva:_ It was ... undescribable.

 _Abby:_ Indescribable?

 _Ziva:_ What?

 _Abby:_ Never mind. Go on! What did he think of the dress?

 _Ziva:_ It wasn't hard to guess. Tony is rather obvious. ;)

 _Abby:_ And?!

 _Ziva:_ He LOVED it!

 _Abby:_ YESSSSS! :D :D :D

 _Ziva:_ The food was amazing and it was wonderful and he was such a gentleman the whole night. I really enjoyed it. :) And the makeup was beautiful despite the rush.

 _Abby:_ See, I told you ten minutes was enough time to get you ready.

 _Ziva:_ I still can't believe that you did that, but the cupcakes were delicious!

 _Abby:_ Thanks. Don't say anything, right?

 _Ziva:_ I won't. I think. I can withstand interrogations from everyone in the world except for one person.

 _Abby:_ Then don't go near him.

 _Ziva:_ But I work with him!

 _Abby:_ Tim's texting me. I need to respond. Want to get together for lunch again today to discuss our nights in more detail?

 _Ziva:_ Sounds good!

 _Abby:_ Okay. See you then, sis!

 _Ziva:_ See you!


	44. Chapter 44 - February 15th Tim Texts Abs

**Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Tim McGee, Abby Scuito

 _Tim:_ Hey, Abby! :)

 _Abby:_ Hey! :D

 _Tim:_ Last night was great.

 _Abby:_ I thought so too. Thanks so much. It really made my Valentine special!

 _Tim:_ I'm glad. It's great to spend time together outside of work.

 _Abby:_ I think so too. ;)

 _Tim:_ Want to do it again sometime?

 _Abby:_ That would be great. :D

 _Tim:_ We'll do that. But Abby?

 _Abby:_ Yeah?

 _Tim:_ No more stunts, okay?

 _Abby:_ You know that's impossible for me, right?

 _Tim:_ But if he learns about it...

 _Abby:_ I told everyone not to say anything. Even Palmer. Actually, especially Palmer. It'll be okay.

 _Tim:_ All right. I have to get to work, but maybe tomorrow we could go see that movie that you wanted to see this weekend?

 _Abby:_ It's a date! :) ;D

...

 **Sounds like a great date ... but was there something else in those conversations?**

 **Tony and Ziva seem busy on their phones while Gibbs pounds away on his computer. While he's distracted, maybe they are taking the chance to talk.**


	45. Chapter 45 - February 15th Tony Texts Zi

**Everyone is texting this morning!**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Tony DiNozzo, Ziva David

 _Tony:_ You looked knock-out gorgeous last night!

 _Ziva:_ Thanks. You looked pretty nice too.

 _Tony:_ You're a pretty great girl, Ziva David.

 _Ziva:_ You too.

 _Tony:_?

 _Ziva:_ I mean, you are a pretty good man, Tony DiNozzo.

 _Tony:_ And you're a good kisser.

 _Ziva:_ And if you tell anyone that you will never kiss anyone again.

 _Tony:_ Don't worry. I don't kiss and tell.

 _Ziva:_ You'd better not!

 _Tony:_ Besides, after you, I don't think that I want to kiss anyone else too soon.

 _Ziva:_ Uh, what did you think of Abby yesterday.

 _Tony:_ Brave. Or stupid.

 _Ziva:_ Don't tell on her.

 _Tony:_ I don't tattle on my baby sister.

 _Ziva:_ Good. Now we'd better get back to work before Gibbs starts yelling at his screen.

 _Tony:_ Good plan. You review the interviews, I go get the crime scene photos?

 _Ziva:_ Deal!

...

Thanks to all of the reviewers, specifically BohoAngel and DS2010. :D

We are coming up to the final couple chapters. :) I hope that everyone is enjoying!


	46. Chapter 46 - February 15th Bouquet

**For once, Gibbs doesn't seem annoyed by his computer. What could he be doing?**

 **...**

 **Email**

 _February 13_

 _Recipient:_ Director Jennifer Sheppard

 _Subject:_ Bouquet

Jethro,

Thank you for the bouquet. I know it was from you despite no note. You are the only one who bothers to send me flowers anymore, and the lavender and roses are still as lovely as always.

Happy belated Valentine's to you as well.

Yours,

Jenny

...

 **Oh la la!**

 **...**

hippiechic81, thanks for the comment! Yes, I will be returning my focus to "Elves", probably this weekend. I just wanted to focus on this story with the climax of Valentine's and all. :) I'm glad that you're asking about it - I am really looking forward to diving back into the dilemma that is a disobedient Abby! ;)


	47. Chapter 47 - February 15th Abby's Email

**Abby is busy at her computer, but I don't think she's running tests. As one of my fellow investigators, Agent BohoAngel said "** **I don't trust Abby right now. What do you have her up to?" Me? What do _I_ have to do with her craziness? That is quite the accusation! But I agree. I wouldn't trust her at the moment either! ;)**

 **And has anyone else seen the thickness of that folder on Gibbs' desk today? It is spilling out at the sides!**

 **...**

 **Group Email**

 _February 15_

 _Recipients:_ NCIS Group

 _Subject:_ Awesome Party!

Hey, guys!

Thanks for the awesome party last night! I know that it was kind of a surprise for all of you, but thanks for letting me have all of ten minutes to celebrate. ;)

Next year it will be even more epic!

Everyone, remember - don't tell Gibbs!

Lots of Valentine love,

Abby

...

 **Hmmm.**

 **What would Gibbs do?**

 **And can they manage to keep quiet?**

 **Any bets?**

 **Anyone?**

 **...**

Thanks, BohoAngel for the awesome review! It made me laugh and I knew that I just HAD to include it! I'm so glad that you started reading in time to be involved in this fun adventure!

Everyone, we reached something like 777 views on Valentine's Day - my highest number of views in a day yet on this account! I'm so glad to see the level of involvement from fellow fans - you guys are the best readers and I feel honoured to have you along for the ride. :) It definitely is a surprise, even for me as a writer, to see what the characters do from chapter to chapter. I can say that when I check the comments and see familiar reviewers and new names it lights up my day and encourages me to write more! You guys are a great encouragement and I hope that my stories have the same effect on you! Big hugs! Make sure to check by for the final two chapters - we're coming to the end within the next hour or so!


	48. Chapter 48 - February 15th Boys Texting

**Gibbs is back on that computer, frowning.**

 **Tony and Tim seem to have caught on to their boss' bad mood and are exchanging information.**

 **...**

 **Text Message:**

 _Recipients:_ Tony DiNozzo, Tim McGee

 _Tim:_ Tony, what have you do?

 _Tony:_ What?

 _Tim:_ Boss seems annoyed.

 _Tony:_ Yeah. I noticed.

 _Tim:_ So, what did you do?

 _Tony:_ What did I do?

 _Tim:_ Yeah. Gibbs has that "one of the kids is in trouble" look. So it must be you.

 _Tony:_ Why me? Why not you?

 _Tim:_ Because I haven't done anything to annoy him today!

 _Tony:_ Neither have I. At least not yet. Maybe it is someone else. Like Ziva.

 _Tim:_ Ziva hasn't done anything. It must be you. Unless...

 _Tony:_...unless he heard about Abby?

 _Tim:_ But how? No one has said anything?

 _Tony:_ Was he there doing his silent cat thing? You know, standing behind us without saying a word and we somehow all missed him?

 _Tim:_ I don't think so. Anyway, how would he have known? Abby surprised even us and she only got a ten minute party in after he left work and we had already been told to go home. There would be no reason for him to know.

 _Tony:_ I don't know.

 _Tim:_ Well, let's just hope that he's not upset at any of us and close out this case.

 _Tony:_ On it!

...

 **What is Gibbs looking annoyed about?**

 **...**

Now we're up to 77 reviews! Yay!


	49. Chapter 49 - February 15th Abby's Demise

**We're walking past the lab. Abby just jumped up from her computer, her face as white as a sheet.**

 **...**

 **Reply: Group Email**

 _February 15_

 _Recipient:_ Abigail Scuito

 _Subject:_ Request

Miss Scuito,

Please remove me from your group emails.

Oh, and Agent Gibbs would like to see you in interrogation D within the next five minutes, please.

Thank you.

Director Sheppard

...

 **Da da dum!**

 **I think that one Miss Abigail Scuito will not be in the mood for any more parties for awhile after this ... at least not until Easter!**

 **...**

Only one last chapter left! Should I post it tonight or tomorrow? It will be the wrap up, chapter 50. I can wait until morning and wait to see if there are commenters to acknowledge, or I could just do it within the next hour or two. If you are reading, please comment your preference immediately so that I can act upon your wishes!

For every single one of my reviewers - thank you, _thank you,_ THANK YOU! I wasn't sure how this was going to go and it took awhile to get feedback, but you all came through and have given me so many smiles and boosts of encouragement and excitement as I have written. You all are amazing! DS2010, hippiechic81, BohoAngel, Guests, KrisShannon, spacekitten (I forget if you have any numbers after your name), and anyone else who has graced the comment section. :D I appreciate every kind word, every return, every private message. I hope that all of you will continue the interaction in the future on other stories (such as my next main focus, continuing "Elves").

Thanks for the patience with my long author's notes. I really love the chance, however small, to connect with you all!

Until chapter 50, fare thee well!


	50. Chapter 50 - Case Closed

**CASE UPDATE**

 **Case:** Contraband Valentine's Party

 **Suspect:** Miss Abigail Scuito, Forensic Scientist

 **Aliases:** Abby, Abs

 **Cohorts:** Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo; Timothy "Tim" McGee; James "Jimmy" Palmer; Ziva David

 **Location:** NCIS Forensic Lab

 **Date Investigation Ended:** February 15

 **Investigator:** Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs aka Annoyed Boss/"Dad"

 **Notes:** Suspect showed great perseverance and determination to continue with plans despite enforced rules and consequences. Writing lines did not result in desired compliance. Suspect became belligerent, resulting in a spanking. Compliance was faked, then rebellion continued through the suspect hosting the contraband Valentine party. This was revealed through involvement by the director exposing covert communications requiring secrecy from all those who had knowledge of her clandestine deeds. This new evidence has resulted in justice being meeted out in the form of a spanking and being grounded for a week. Suspect seems unlikely to try any new plans at the moment.

Next time, for goodness sake, keep a closer eye on my daughter!

 **Status:** Closed - until next year

...

 **And that, my dear fellow investigators, is the end!**

 **...**

Thanks to the reviewers, KrisShannon, BohoAngel, DS2010, and fiftyshadeswritergal, for all of your comments and kindness. I'm glad that you have all come along on this journey!

Please let me know if you would like to see me use the same style in future stories. It makes me sad to end this one, but I do feel comforted that it was such a success! Does anyone have suggestions that they would like to see in future stories? Please let me know - I'll try to use any ideas that are feasible!

Thanks, and God bless! See you in the next story!


End file.
